Mùa Đông
by CharlotteD
Summary: "Tôi vẫn tưởng, cuộc đời tôi rồi sẽ mãi là một mùa đông lạnh lẽo, đơn điệu. Cho đến khi gặp được cậu, tôi mới biết, hóa ra mùa xuân của tôi đã sớm bắt đầu." - Sequel of "Eeji" in the Dream - 5927, hint G27, hint 8059.


**Title: **Mùa Đông

**Author: **Charlotte

**Status: **Oneshot, Complete

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings/Characters:** 5927, hint G27, hint 8059

**Genres: **Friendship, SA (?), Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** "Tôi vẫn tưởng, cuộc đời tôi rồi sẽ mãi là một mùa đông lạnh lẽo, đơn điệu. Cho đến khi gặp được cậu, tôi mới biết, hóa ra mùa xuân của tôi đã sớm bắt đầu."

**Disclaimers: **Do not own.

**Warnings: **AU; Tsuna's POV; OOC nhẹ về phần của Hayato (nếu việc cậu ta không tôn thờ Tsuna được xem là 'out-of-character'); nhưng vì Hayato-kun vẫn rất chăm chỉ chửi thề nên thêm cái lưu ý về một vài từ…..ờ, thô tục; và SA (cái này còn tùy thuộc vào quan điểm của mỗi người, vì dù sao trên đời này vốn có rất nhiều loại 'tình yêu'; mà thứ tình cảm này của hai người – xuyên qua lớp tuyết dày lạnh lẽo mà đâm chồi – không đơn giản chỉ là một thứ gì đó 'lãng mạn').

**Notes:** Tôi vốn định viết một cái fic về G27 – cặp đôi thần thánh. Nhưng khi những cơn gió lạnh đầu tiên tràn về báo hiệu lại một mùa đông lạnh lẽo đã đến, thì ý tưởng này lại nhen nhóm thành hình.

Một fic tiếp nối câu chuyện còn dang dở, **"Eeji" in the Dreams.**

Một fic bình thường, không có mở đầu, không có kết thúc. Không có cao trào nơi những âm mưu ám toán rình rập. Không có Mafia lẫn kẻ điên ôm mộng thống trị thế giới. Chỉ có một cuộc gặp gỡ của hai trái tim phần nào sứt mẻ, và một mùa đông ấm nóng tình người.

Còn tại sao cặp đôi chính lại quay ngoắt thành 5927 thì…đọc rồi sẽ rõ.

~X~

**Mùa Đông**

.

1.

Tuyết, dày đặc bao phủ cả đất trời trong một màu trắng xóa. Từng cơn gió lạnh buốt thổi từng cụm tuyết lớn bay loạn, khiến tầm nhìn càng bị hạn chế trong những đường nét và hình thù mờ ảo.

Mùa đông năm nay rét đậm. Thực vật đã quá tàn tạ sau một mùa hè hạn hán kéo dài, và rồi khi những cơn gió đầu mùa lũ lượt tràn về thì cả vùng thảo nguyên rộng lớn ngày càng trở nên vắng lặng, dần dần cạn kiệt hơi thở của sự sống. Hàng đàn gia súc lần lượt rời bỏ chúng tôi mà đi. Mà chúng tôi cũng vậy, từng người từng người một vứt bỏ nơi này – nơi bao thế hệ đã nhìn mỗi một lớp người sinh ra rồi lớn lên rồi lại trở về với thiên nhiên cây cỏ – để đến 'Vùng Đất Hứa'.

Cuộc hành trình dài lắm, cứ như thể chúng tôi đã luôn luôn sống vất vưởng như vậy, nay đây mai đó, trời đất làm nhà; nhưng 'hạnh phúc' và 'no ấm' hứa hẹn ấy lại mãi không tìm thấy đâu. Đã vậy chúng tôi còn đánh mất thứ quan trọng nhất của bộ tộc mình – sự Tự Do mà Thần đã ban tặng ngay khi những đứa trẻ của bộ lạc còn chưa cất tiếng khóc chào đời.

Thanh niên rời bỏ vòng tay che chở của cha mẹ để đến với các hầm mỏ tối tăm nguy hiểm; những cô gái trẻ, không chịu nổi mùa đông khắc nghiệt nhường này, cam chịu bán mình mua vui cho khách. Những người có khả năng đều bước khỏi đoàn lữ hành không hề có tương lai này để tìm kiếm một công việc làm thuê làm mướn.

Nhưng rồi tôi còn thấy, một thứ còn thiêng liêng hơn cả Tự Do bị Thần thu hồi khỏi linh hồn của chúng tôi những người du mục – sự Đoàn Kết. Rồi đến nhân tính của từng người một cũng bị bóp méo đến vặn vẹo… xui khiến họ bỏ lại chính mẹ già con thơ của mình, vĩnh viễn vùi thây nơi đất khách quê người dưới những lớp tuyết lạnh lùng băng giá.

Và còn bọn cướp, tước đoạt hết những gì còn sót lại của chúng tôi – tiền bạc, lương khô, ngay cả ngựa, ngay cả mạng người.

.

Hóa ra thế giới này vốn không xinh đẹp như tôi vẫn tưởng, không âm thanh cũng không màu sắc. Chỉ có trắng, sắc màu của tang thương chết chóc; và mùa đông, tàn nhẫn tựa lòng người.

* * *

Một bóng hình mỏng manh chập chững bước đi trên nền tuyết trắng, ánh mắt mông lung tìm kiếm đích đến của mình. Kia rồi, những tòa nhà trắng xóa nổi lên trong trời đêm đen đặc. Cậu gắng gượng bước tới, từng bước chân chậm chạp không vững vàng. Gần lắm rồi, gần lắm.

Nhưng rồi cậu đột nhiên khụy ngã. Cái đói khiến cậu kiệt sức, và bộ quần áo cũ sờn đơn bạc lại chẳng thể che chở cho cậu khỏi cái lạnh giày xéo chết người.

Cố lên. Còn chút nữa thôi. Cậu nhích người về phía trước, vẫy vùng trong tuyết. Cậu sắp đến rồi. Kia kìa, Vùng Đất Hứa…

Cậu không cảm thấy lạnh nữa, không cảm thấy đói nữa. Cậu chỉ thấy mệt mỏi. Giờ đây khi cậu sắp đến được nơi mà mọi người đều mơ ước, cậu lại chỉ cảm thấy mệt lắm, mệt chết đi. Cậu muốn ngủ một lát. Hẳn là khi cậu thức dậy, nơi ấy cũng chẳng chạy đi đâu được, đúng không? Ánh mắt vô thần của cậu bé liếc nhìn đường nét những tòa nhà lần cuối.

Trong màu trắng mơ hồ, cậu tưởng mình trông thấy, một tinh linh tuyết đứng đấy nhìn xuống mình, mỉm cười thật dịu dàng.

Cậu bé cũng thoáng mỉm cười, mi mắt nặng trĩu từ từ buông xuống.

~X~

"Ê này!" Một chất giọng trầm ấm khẽ gọi, lay cậu ra khỏi giấc ngủ chập chờn. Cậu mơ màng mở mắt, kinh ngạc trừng mắt nhìn con người xa lạ đang nắm lấy vai mình.

Đó là một thiếu niên trạc tuổi cậu, với mái tóc trắng tinh màu tuyết và một gương mặt cau có dễ sợ không hợp chút nào với độ tuổi. Chân mày cậu ta nhíu chặt tạo thành những đường hằn sâu giữa trán, trong khi đôi mắt xanh ân cần thì chăm chú nhìn cậu – như lo lắng, lại cũng như tò mò.

"Cậu gặp ác mộng à?" Giọng nói ấy hỏi. Nhưng như đọc được thắc mắc từ cậu, cậu ta rất nhanh thêm vào, "Cậu đang khóc."

Cậu bé do dự đưa tay sờ gương mặt, quả thật, ướt đẫm của mình, rồi vụng về lau đi những vệt dài nước mắt. Mỉm cười, cậu gật đầu với người lạ mặt như để trấn an cậu ta rằng mình đã ổn. Cậu bé tóc trắng nhướng mày, nhưng cũng chẳng buồn hỏi quá sâu về chuyện riêng của người khác.

"Tôi tìm thấy cậu ngất xỉu ngoài kia nên mang cậu về đây. Cậu đã ngủ hai ngày rồi. Chắc cậu đói lắm hả?"

Không cần đến cậu bé phải đích thân trả lời, cái bụng lép kẹp của cậu đã vội ồn ào lên tiếng. Cậu bạn tóc trắng phì cười, đưa cho cậu một khúc bánh mì và một chai nước đã vơi hơn phân nửa. Cậu bé đỏ mặt. Đôi tay nhỏ nhắn run rẩy nhận lấy, trong khi đôi môi nhợt nhạt khẽ mấp máy một lời cảm tạ, mặc dù không một âm thanh nào có thể được nghe thấy.

Người tóc trắng tròn mắt kinh ngạc, nhưng rồi cậu ta gật gù, "Tôi là Hayato, đàn anh của cả khu vực này. Coi như cậu may mắn nên mới gặp được tôi đó." Cậu ta thoáng dừng lại, mạnh tay xoa đầu cậu bé trước khi tiếp tục, "Ăn nhanh đi, không phải lúc nào cũng có cái để ăn đâu. Rồi tôi sẽ dẫn cậu ra ngoài đi vài vòng cho quen đường sá. Đàn em của Hayato này thì không được phép để bị bắt nạt, biết không?" Cậu ta nhe răng cười, ngón cái giơ lên như để nhấn mạnh điều vừa nói. Nhưng rồi như (lại) đọc được câu hỏi lơ lửng trong mắt cậu, nét mặt cậu ta dịu xuống, nói, "Ở cái xứ mạnh được yếu thua này, nếu chúng ta không đùm bọc lẫn nhau thì ai sẽ yêu thương che chở cho chúng ta đây? Cậu không phải là người đầu tiên tôi nhặt về đâu nhóc, được đi theo Hayato này chính là phúc phần ba đời của cậu rồi đó."

Cậu bé nhướng mày nghi hoặc, song cũng ngoan ngoãn gặm khúc bánh mì cứng còng. Cậu ta vậy mà lại để dành phần cho cậu sao? Cậu, một thằng nhóc hoàn toàn xa lạ, vất vưởng trên bờ vực cái chết? Cậu bé thoáng run rẩy, cảm thấy khóe mắt mình lại cay cay. Cậu càng cúi gằm mặt, mong muốn giấu đi sự yếu đuối của mình, rồi vội vội vàng vàng nuốt xuống hết phần ăn nguội lạnh. Khi cậu lại ngước mặt nhìn lên, một đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo đang thích thú dán chặt vào cậu. Hayato lại xoa xoa mớ tóc nâu mềm mại trước khi cất tiếng hỏi, "Vậy cậu tên gì?"

Cậu bé nghiêng đầu ngẫm nghĩ. Nhưng rồi đôi mắt nâu tròn xoe chợt ngời sáng hẳn lên, lấp lánh ý cười; và cậu chụp lấy tay Hayato, ngón tay mảnh khảnh nghuệch ngoạc lên đó một chữ,

_Tsuna_.

.

.

.

2.

Thấm thoắt đã hai tháng trôi qua, ở cái thành phố vừa thân quen vừa xa lạ này. Ulaanbaatar (1) – nơi đây có chỗ nào giống với 'Vùng Đất Hứa' mà mẹ Bayarmaa thường hay nhắc đến? Khắp nơi đều là những người nghèo đói cơ nhỡ, khắp nơi đều chỉ toàn giành giật và tranh đấu – mạnh được yếu thua, thật vậy. Và chúng tôi, những kẻ yếu – không tiền không nhà không lai lịch không thân thích – phải sống tạm bợ trong lòng đất để tránh đi phần nào mùa đông khắc nghiệt bên trên, cũng như ánh mắt xoi mói miệt thị của những 'công dân gương mẫu'.

Đối với họ mà nói, chúng tôi không gì khác hơn là bọn mọi rợ, đám ăn mày, lũ du côn đầu đường xó chợ. Họ xem chúng tôi là một thứ gì đó cặn bã, làm mất mỹ quan đô thị, và do đó làm mất mặt quốc thể trước những vị khách từ khắp nơi trên thế giới. Vậy nên họ rất sẵn lòng để mặc chúng tôi chui rúc trong bất kì nơi đâu miễn là họ không cần phải nhìn thấy bộ mặt xấu xí này của xã hội. Còn đối với chúng tôi, như vậy cũng được. Hãy để bọn này an ổn sống qua ngày trong cái thế giới chỉ gói gọn trong một màu trắng của tuyết bẩn, cùng một khoảnh trời cao xanh vời vợi hờ hững ngay trên những miệng cống hẹp tròn. (2)

* * *

"Tsuna! Đừng đứng đực ra đấy! Chạy mau! …Tch." Hayato ném thêm một nhúm bột cay về phía sau trước khi túm lấy một Tsuna đang thẫn thờ và lôi cậu cùng chạy trối chết.

Đến một ngõ nhỏ đủ xa hiện trường ban nãy, Hayato mới tạm dừng lại, thở hổn hển. Cậu ta nhanh chóng quay sang người vẫn ngoan ngoãn nắm chặt tay mình, hỏi dồn, "Cậu có sao không? Bọn chúng có làm gì cậu không? Bọn chết tiệt, ỷ đông ăn hiếp mình cậu! Grrrr! Không phải tại lo cho cậu thì tôi đã liều chết với chúng rồi….Tsuna?"

Tsuna lính quính lắc đầu, cuống cuồng lau đi vết máu nơi khóe miệng trong khi cố gắng cúi đầu thật thấp để che đi vết bầm trên trán. Đây không phải là lần đầu cậu dây vào một trận ẩu đả, và cậu cũng đã quen dần với những cơn đau nhoi nhói vô hại này. Cậu không muốn Hayato phải phiền lòng thêm nữa. Từ khi cậu đến đây, cậu bạn tóc trắng suốt ngày nhăn nhó nhưng thực chất vô cùng tốt bụng này đã vì cậu mà hết mình thu xếp mọi thứ đến chu toàn; từ cái ăn chỗ ngủ, đến việc học hành giao tiếp…cậu ta thật sự đã có đủ cái để lo rồi.

Nhưng có vẻ như Hayato lại không nghĩ vậy. Nhẹ nhàng áp hai tay lên má cậu, hai hàng mày vốn luôn chau lại của Hayato lại càng nhíu chặt. "Xem nào, bọn khốn nạn, đánh cậu ra nông nỗi này…" Ngón cái khẽ khàng xoa nhẹ vào đôi môi sưng tấy, cậu ta thì thầm, "Lần sau nếu bọn nó có trêu chọc gì cậu thì cậu cứ mặc xác chúng nó, biết không? Có gì thì chạy nhanh về mách tôi, biết không… Đừng tự mình rước lấy phiền phức như vậy nữa có được không?"

Tsuna chỉ xịu mặt, buồn bã dùng thủ ngữ mà Hayato đã rất kiên nhẫn dạy cho cậu, trả lời,

_Bọn chúng gọi cậu là đồ con hoang bẩn thỉu, nói cậu ngủ với người khác để lượm lặt vài đồng rẻ mạt.  
_

Hayato sững sờ hết một giây tròn, để rồi đột ngột ôm bụng cười sặc sụa. Chỉ khi chớm thấy vẻ mặt mếu máo đến phát khóc của Tsuna, cậu bạn tóc trắng mới dịu giọng nói, "Bọn chúng chỉ là một lũ thiển cận dối trá thôi Tsuna. Cứ mặc xác bọn chúng. Những lời như vậy không đáng để cậu bận lòng, biết không?"

Tsuna vẫn chỉ ỉu xìu gật gật đầu. Hayato thở dài, dịu dàng xoa đầu cậu, "Đi thôi. Hôm nay thu hoạch cũng khá, mình về nhà sớm một chút cũng được. Nếu cậu ngoan ngoãn để tôi rửa vết thương cho thì tôi sẽ mua cho cậu một ít sô-cô-la, chịu không?"

Trước sự đề cập đến món ăn vặt ưa thích nhưng xa xỉ của mình, gương mặt cậu bé rạng rỡ hẳn lên. Cậu mạnh gật đầu, kiễng chân hôn nhẹ lên má người bạn cao hơn hẳn mình như để lấy lòng, trước khi lôi kéo cậu ta đi cùng mình đến cửa-hàng-tiện-lợi-giá-rẻ.

"Tch." Hayato đỏ mặt, mắng thầm, "Đồ lưu manh."

~X~

Sau cả tuần liền gió bão dữ dội, tuyết cuối cùng đã ngừng rơi. Những đám mây xám xịt dần tản ra, nhường chỗ cho một bầu trời xanh trong cao vợi. Tsuna ngồi đấy, ngay dưới miệng cống, ngước nhìn lên khoảng trời xanh ngắt. Cậu vẫn rất thường làm vậy, đơn giản chỉ ngồi yên đấy để ánh nắng trong suốt dịu dàng ôm lấy cả con người mình trong vòng tay ấm áp, để những tia sáng rọi đến từng ngóc ngách của linh hồn mình, gột rửa đi từng uất ức mà cậu gặp phải, mỗi ngày qua, trong cuộc sống quay cuồng này…

Vì chỉ khi ấm áp như vậy cậu mới có đủ can đảm để nghĩ về khoảng thời gian trước kia, những tháng ngày hạnh phúc đến dường như không thực. Nơi có thảo nguyên bao la bát ngát với tiếng sáo diều vi vu theo gió, nơi những gương mặt phiếm hồng thắp sáng cả một khoảng không và những tiếng cười lảnh lót hòa vào tiếng hát trong trẻo vút cao trong những đêm hội mùa màng, nơi Mẹ và cậu đã từng cùng nhau trải qua một cuộc sống giản đơn mộc mạc. Tsuna mỉm cười với những kí ức xinh đẹp ấy. Và còn… Cậu mấp máy môi như để gọi ra một cái tên – một sự tiếc nuối không ngừng vấn vương mỗi khi một làn gió mát dịu vờn quanh mái tóc, để rồi một lần nữa không hề nghe thấy một âm tiết nào phát ra. Cậu lại nhoẻn miệng cười, như mỉa mai cũng như cam chịu. Rồi từ từ cậu khép hờ mi mắt, cho phép cả sự hiện hữu này hòa mình vào những gam màu tươi tắn nhạt nhòa...

.

Không biết qua bao lâu, đến khi hoàng hôn dần tắt nắng, một vật thể lạ bỗng từ đâu rơi thẳng xuống đè ngay lên người Tsuna; không những hiệu quả đánh thức cậu khỏi giấc ngủ mơ màng, mà gần như tiễn cậu về luôn với thế giới bên kia gặp Mẹ. Tsuna giật bắn người. Cậu phì phò thở gấp, cố gắng lấy hơi trước khi dùng hết sức đẩy ra 'vật thể lạ' vô duyên vô cớ rớt xuống đầu mình. Một tiếng rên nhẹ là hồi âm duy nhất mà cậu nhận được.

Hayato?

Cậu lại cố sức lay mạnh cậu ta, trong khi cắn răng nhịn đau mà ngồi dậy. Giờ thì Hayato đang nằm vắt ngang trên đùi cậu, đôi mắt lèm nhèm nhìn vào hư vô. Miệng cậu ta không ngừng lầm bầm điều gì đó không lý giải được. Và cũng theo từng câu chữ dính chùm đó, hơi rượu nồng nặc mãnh liệt xộc ra. Tsuna nhăn mũi. Hayato của cậu, lần đầu tiên, say khướt rồi.

Tsuna vỗ vỗ nhẹ gương mặt đỏ ửng của cậu bạn tóc trắng, cố gắng lay tỉnh cậu ta ít nhất đủ để tự mình đi sâu về phía trong, nơi ấm áp hơn. Bởi lẽ Tsuna thật sự quá ốm yếu nhỏ con để có thể lôi một người rắn chắc như Hayato di chuyển thậm chí chỉ vài xen-ti-mét.

Hayato lại rên rỉ, nhưng lần này đôi mắt thoáng vằn tơ máu đã có vẻ tập trung hơn. Cậu ta loạng choạng ngồi dậy, từ chối luôn sự trợ giúp từ Tsuna bé bỏng. Đoạn cậu ta vò vò mái đầu đã rối tung của mình, rồi thu gối lại mà ngồi ì ngay đấy, vẻ cau có thường ngày nay bị thay thế hoàn toàn bằng một biểu cảm rất khó gọi tên.

Tsuna do dự nhìn thiếu niên tóc trắng, vẻ mặt vừa hoang mang, vừa bối rối. Cậu không muốn tọc mạch vào chuyện riêng của bạn mình, nhưng đồng thời một Hayato lạ lẫm thế này lại khiến cậu…đau lòng. Hai cảm xúc trái ngược này không ngừng va chạm vào nhau, khiến cậu không thể quyết định được hành động nên làm. Do vậy cậu đành bất lực ngồi đấy, im lặng bồi bạn mình đến khi cậu ta cảm thấy đủ sẵn sàng để mở lòng với cậu.

Và Tsuna đã không phải chờ lâu. Ước chừng chỉ chốc lát sau, Hayato lên tiếng. "Tôi…..đâu phải sinh ra ở cái nơi khỉ gió này. Đó là một nơi rất xa, đậm đà truyền thống và văn hóa." Cậu ta thoáng ngừng lại, như ngẫm nghĩ, rồi mới thêm vào, "Cũng là quê nhà của cậu đó, Tsuna." Cậu ta cười khẽ trước vẻ mặt kinh ngạc của cậu bé tóc nâu, trước khi kéo cậu nhích lại gần hơn, và tiếp tục, "Nơi tôi ở có một thằng nhóc rất phiền phức. Hắn cứ suốt ngày vác cái bản mặt cười nham nhở mà lẽo đẽo theo tôi, khiến tất cả những đứa khác tưởng bở rằng tôi rất dễ ăn hiếp….. Nhưng kì lạ là mỗi khi hắn không đến rủ tôi cùng đến trường thì tôi lại cảm thấy vô cùng bực tức, cứ như thể….cứ như cái cảm giác bị phản bội vậy." Như bị chọc cười bởi chính cái ý nghĩ quái gở này, cậu ta ôm bụng cười khùng khục, cười đến ra nước mắt, cười đến khiến Tsuna thấy tan nát cả cõi lòng. Cậu bé tóc nâu khó chịu mà lay lay ống tay áo của Hayato, như an ủi, khiến tràng cười cuồng loạn bỗng dưng nín bặt, một cách đột ngột như khi nó đến. Cậu ta run rẩy ổn định lại nhịp thở, rồi lại lần nữa tiếp tục câu chuyện, nhưng là với một chất giọng thản nhiên điềm tĩnh đến quá phận.

"Hắn đúng là một tên ngốc, một tên ngốc rách việc cứ thích lo chuyện bao đồng. Khi tôi bị đám lưu manh cùng xóm bu vào, hắn luôn vui vẻ đứng ra chịu trận thay. Khi tôi phạm lỗi mà bị phạt nhịn đói, hắn luôn âm thầm lẻn đem cơm cho tôi. Khi tôi làm sai, hắn đứng ra nhận lỗi. Khi tôi không vui, hắn tìm cách chọc cho tôi cười. Đúng là ngốc mà, những trò đùa đó có gì buồn cười đâu? Vậy mà hắn cứ không ngừng cố gắng, cố gắng, đến khi tôi phát bực mà chửi bới thì hắn mới cười ha hả mà chịu thôi." Nói đoạn, Hayato rủ mi mỉm cười, nụ cười đẹp đến nỗi khiến Tsuna ngơ ngẩn.

Tsuna đã luôn nghĩ rằng Hayato có một đôi mắt rất đẹp, như những viên ngọc quí trong suốt phản ánh mọi suy nghĩ trong lòng cậu ta. Nhưng cậu chưa từng thấy đôi mắt xanh trong vắt ấy phảng phất hạnh phúc và hoài niệm như giờ phút này. Cậu bỗng cảm thấy đâu đó sâu thẳm dưới đáy lòng mình nhói đau. Cậu bỗng cảm thấy sợ hãi những gì kế tiếp đây sắp được nghe thấy.

Và rồi quả thật cậu ta chợt gằn giọng, báo hiệu câu chuyện đã qua một ngã rẽ mới.

"Ngay cả khi bọn cướp tìm đến nhà tôi, vì lẽ gì hắn cũng phải có mặt ở đó? Chuyện hoàn toàn không liên quan đến hắn, vậy mà hắn lại…lại…" Cậu ta nghiến răng, đôi tay thon dài nện ầm ầm xuống đất. Tsuna vội vàng ngăn cậu ta lại, đau đến phát khóc khi đôi tay mạnh mẽ ấy nện ngay xuống tay mình. May mắn là việc này có vẻ đủ khiến Hayato tỉnh táo lại. Cậu ta đau lòng nắm lấy đôi bàn tay nhỏ nhắn đã sưng tấy lên, rồi nhẹ nhàng mà đặt chúng ngay nơi lồng ngực mình.

"Cậu biết không… Hắn vậy mà lại lao ra giữ chân bọn chúng để tôi kịp chạy trốn. Hắn vậy mà lại…chịu chết thay cho tôi. Đúng là ngốc mà... Đáng gì chứ... Đến cuối cùng, tôi nào có thoát được đâu? Có thể hắn đã thật sự cứu tôi khỏi một kết cục tàn khốc, nhưng những gì chờ đợi tôi thậm chí còn cay đắng tuyệt vọng hơn cả chết."

Hayato mệt mỏi gục xuống bờ vai xương xẩu, những lời thốt ra nghe không khác hơn một tiếng thở dài bất lực. "Bọn chúng bán tôi cho lũ buôn người. Và tôi chạy thoát được khi chúng tạm dừng chân tránh bão tuyết ở nơi đây. Đó...cũng là một mùa đông vô cùng giá rét."

Một khoảng im lặng. Rồi Hayato ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cậu, và nhẹ thở ra một tiếng thì thầm rất khẽ, "Qua hôm nay, hắn được mười bốn tuổi tròn..."

Tsuna có thể rõ ràng nghe thấy một tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào cuối câu nói dang dở. Cậu lo lắng tìm kiếm sâu trong mắt bạn mình một dấu hiệu nào đó của nước mắt, nhưng không có. Đôi mắt ấy hằn rõ đau thương và mất mát, đúng vậy, nhưng lại từ chối tỏ ra yếu đuối. Nhưng…điều đó, lạ lùng thay, càng khiến Tsuna buồn bực trong lòng.

Lặng lẽ rút tay ra khỏi cái nắm tay ân cần, cậu bé nhích gần lại người bạn của mình hơn chút nữa, đủ để cả hai có thể nghe tiếng tim đập của nhau, trước khi kéo cậu ta vào một cái ôm ấm áp.

Bởi lẽ Tsuna vẫn nhớ rõ, Mẹ luôn ôm cậu vào lòng mỗi khi cậu bị ốm.

Hay, người ấy cũng đã từng rất trìu mến mà ôm cậu như thế này, đêm đó khi nỗi nhớ kinh khủng tưởng như sắp nuốt trọn lấy cả linh hồn bé nhỏ.

.

Hayato, như một người sắp chết đuối tìm được phao cứu sinh, ghì chặt lấy thân người gầy ốm. Cậu ta bắt đầu nức nở những lời không rõ ràng, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà phun ra những lời chửi rủa, trách cứ…những lời đầy ắp sự đau đớn và hối hận dành cho một người quan trọng mãi mãi đi xa.

Trong mớ bòng bong rối rắm không thể gọi là ngôn ngữ ấy, Tsuna mơ hồ nghe được lặp đi lặp lại một cái tên,

_Takeshi_.

.

.

.

3.

Trước đây tôi thường vẩn vơ suy diễn, liệu tôi của mười năm, hai mươi năm sau sẽ như thế nào? Sẽ như thế nào nếu Mẹ không mất? Sẽ như thế nào nếu tôi kiên quyết không chịu ngủ, níu kéo người ấy lại, không cho anh rời đi? Sẽ như thế nào nếu tôi bám lấy vùng đất đã hóa cằn cỗi ấy, cùng với Già làng cùng sinh cùng diệt với quê hương mình? Liệu tôi sẽ sa vào cuộc sống bữa no bữa đói, thấp thỏm không biết khi nào sẽ bị cảnh sát tóm cổ vào những trại mồ côi tối tăm lạnh lẽo? Hẳn là không rồi. Cuộc sống sẽ vô cùng tốt đẹp, như mộng vậy. Tôi vẫn sẽ là một cậu bé ngây thơ không chút nào phiền não. Tôi có thể chọn ở lại, an phận làm một người chăn cừu, rồi an ổn lập gia đình, lấy vợ, sinh con. Tôi cũng có thể ra đi tìm Cha, và bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới mẻ ở một nơi hoàn toàn xa lạ...

Nhưng mộng rồi sẽ phải tỉnh. Và khi tỉnh rồi, đó là hiện thực.

Đây là hiện thực của tôi. Vật lộn với cuộc sống ở một nơi khắc nghiệt thế này, trong một mùa đông kéo dài đến vô tận.

* * *

"Chụp lấy này, Tsuna!" Cái chai rỗng lao đến với tốc độ sét đánh ngay cả khi câu nói còn chưa kết thúc.

Tsuna chật vật né được, lườm tên đầu trắng thô bạo một cái sắc lẻm, trước khi lững thững bước lùi về sau mấy mét để nhặt cái chai lên và nhét vô cái bao chỉ mới đầy hơn một nửa. Nếu họ cứ mãi tiếp tục với tiến độ này thì có mà đến năm sau họ mới gom đủ số cho một bữa ăn mất.

_Cậu có thể nhẹ tay hơn một chút được không?!_

Tsuna bĩu môi, một tay linh hoạt đánh thủ ngữ trong khi tay còn lại cứ thoăn thoắt tiếp tục công việc đơn điệu: nhặt những thứ Hayato quăng đến, bỏ vào bao, lôi cái bao đến một chỗ cách đó (mười) mấy mét, nhặt nó lên, lại bỏ vào bao... Hayato, về phần mình, chỉ đơn giản cười trừ; lục lọi trong đống ngổn ngang những thứ bốc mùi hỗn tạp; để rồi không chút hối cải mà tiếp tục ném chai lọ rỗng (đã được, một cách hết sức chu đáo, phần nào lau sạch – một điều khiến Tsuna cực kì, _cực kì_ cảm động) về phía cậu.

Cách cậu ta nhanh nhẹn nhảy nhót giữa đống rác gồ ghề, cách cậu ta tinh ý phát hiện những thứ giá trị nhất và cẩn thận lôi chúng ra trong khi hạn chế việc tiếp xúc với những thứ bẩn thỉu đến mức thấp nhất, hay thậm chí cách cậu ta chọn ra thời điểm thích hợp để có thể thu hoạch được nhiều nhất mà không đụng độ với phiền toái...khiến Tsuna không khỏi băn khoăn cậu ta đã phải làm việc này bao nhiêu lần rồi; khiến cậu không khỏi càng tò mò về quá khứ của cậu bạn tóc trắng cho đến nay vẫn còn là bí ẩn này.

Hayato rất, rất thông minh – ý cậu là kiểu nhạy bén sắc sảo mà chỉ những thiên tài mới có – điều đó cậu đã rút ra được ngay từ những ngày đầu gặp gỡ. (Ai có thể lý giải cho cậu thói quen sử dụng từ ngữ 'cao cấp' của cậu ta, cách cậu ta thông thạo, theo cậu biết, ít nhất ba thứ tiếng, cùng với lượng kiến thức khổng lồ mà cậu ta cứ tìm cách nhồi nhét vào bộ óc hạn chế của Tsuna!?) Và mặc dù trong mắt người khác cậu ta không là gì cả ngoài một tên côn đồ vất vưởng, nhưng Tsuna đã rất nhanh phát hiện nơi người bạn này một lòng tự tôn to lớn đến gần như áp đảo – như cách cậu ta luôn ngẩng cao đầu, và phản kháng lại vô cùng quyết liệt trước những lời nhục mạ cay nghiệt nhất. Rồi còn sự chín chắn (dĩ nhiên đôi khi cậu vẫn ta có những hành động, thậm chí những thói quen quá mức trẻ con) và sự thành thục khi cậu ta khéo léo giải quyết những vấn đề của cuộc sống. Đôi khi Tsuna nghĩ đó là do cậu ta bị buộc phải trưởng thành quá sớm, giống như cậu. Song, cậu đã rất nhanh chóng phủ nhận ý tưởng đó.

Bởi lẽ, đó là tập hợp làm nên chính con người của Hayato. Những nét tính cách đã ăn sâu vào máu tủy, vào linh hồn cậu ta; thông qua bối cảnh gia đình, thông qua giáo dục.

Cũng chính cái loại khí chất 'quí tộc' này, đôi khi gợi cho cậu nhớ đến một người...

Một người cũng vương giả như vậy, gần gũi như vậy, chững chạc như vậy, chu đáo như vậy.

Một người có thể gánh vác cả thế giới này, chỉ bằng một đôi vai đơn bạc.

Một người với đôi mắt xanh còn hơn cả bầu trời đại mạc, và nụ cười dịu dàng hơn cả ánh nắng ban mai.

.

"Tsuna! Tsuuuuuuna!" Hayato ầm ĩ réo tên cậu, trong khi nhanh chóng phóng ngay đến chỗ trống bên cạnh. "Đừng có bỗng dưng thất thần ra đấy được không!? Nhanh nhanh nhanh! Chúng ta không có cả ngày đâu!"

Tsuna bất mãn liếc xéo người vẫn đang lải nhải lải nhải những lời than vãn vô nghĩa, và tự hỏi không biết mình có đánh giá cậu ta quá cao hay không. Lắc đầu, cậu quyết định điều đó cũng không thực sự quan trọng, và hối hả giúp cậu bạn tóc trắng gom nhanh những thứ vương vãi dưới đất. Dù sao cậu ta cũng nói đúng, họ không có cả ngày để lãng phí; và đó là còn chưa kể đến –

"Ôi chao! Nhìn xem chúng ta có gì ở đây này!"

– đúng vậy, 'phiền phức' luôn rủ nhau tập hợp tại đây, ngay khoảng thời gian này mỗi buổi sáng; lần này trong hình dạng của một lũ bốn năm gã lưu manh, to con, và bặm trợn.

"Tch." Hayato ném cho cậu một cái nhìn như muốn nói – "Thấy chưa, tôi đã nói mà." – trước khi nhe nanh giương vuốt mà quay sang lũ 'phiền phức' mới đến. "Cút! Tao không rảnh chơi với bọn bây!" Nói đoạn cậu ta chộp ngay một tay Tsuna; vừa không ngừng dè chừng bọn chúng, vừa thận trọng lùi từng bước về phía sau.

"Tao đã nói sẽ cho bọn mày đi sao?" Một gã cao kều bảnh chọe, có vẻ như là tên đầu sỏ, bĩu môi châm chọc, trong khi âm thầm ra hiệu cho lũ đàn em của gã dàn trận bao vây hai người. "Giao Tuna (2) bé bỏng ra, tao có chuyện cần bàn riêng với em ấy."

Mắt Tsuna thoáng chốc mở lớn. Cậu nhớ rồi. Cái giọng cười cợt càn rỡ này… Cậu rùng mình.

Hayato nheo mắt, ánh mắt sắc bén âm trầm quét hết một lượt lũ người láo xược. Cậu ta siết nhẹ bàn tay – lúc này đã lạnh ngắt – của Tsuna, trước khi ngắn gọn phun ra, "Bước qua xác tao trước đã."

"Hờ, là tự mày chuốc lấy! Lên!"

Hayato nói vội vào tai cậu bé tóc nâu, "Ở sát bên tôi." Rồi lao ngay vào giữa vòng chiến.

~X~

"Tch. Lũ chó má! Bọn cảnh sát chó má! Cả thế giới này đều chó má!" Hayato lầm bầm chửi rủa, trong khi nhẫn nhịn chịu đau mà tự mình nắn lại khớp tay bị trật. Bên cạnh cậu ta, một Tsuna tái mét vẫn còn chưa hoàn hồn sau vụ loạn đả giữa ba phe, đang run rẩy giúp bạn mình chăm sóc những vết xây xác bầm dập khắp người. Phần ăn hôm nay coi như đã trở thành một giấc mộng xa vời đối với hai người họ, khi mà công sức của họ từ sáng sớm coi như mất trắng ngay tại hiện trường, còn số tiền dành dụm bao lâu nay đã chi hết cho mớ thuốc men y tế này…

_Lần sau…._ Tsuna do dự, _Đừng đánh nhau nữa được không? Cứ để mặc chúng đùa giỡn một chút cũng được. Tớ đã quen rồi. Tớ không đáng–_

"Đừng có đùa! Rồi để cho bọn nó bắt nạt cậu sao!?" Hayato vô tâm đớp lại.

Tay cậu bé buồn bã buông thõng xuống hai bên.

"Tch." Hayato cũng vứt bỏ cuộn băng gạc sang một bên. Lần đầu tiên nghiêm túc nhìn cậu, cậu ta quả quyết nói, "Tôi không thể bỏ mặt cậu được. Cậu phải quí trọng bản thân mình hơn chứ, Tsuna!"

Tsuna rủ mắt, không đủ tự tin nhìn vào đôi mắt rực lửa ấy.

Hayato thở dài, cầm bàn tay gầy guộc trong bàn tay to hơn của mình. "Cậu bé, mỏng manh thế này. Không có tôi, cậu sẽ sống thế nào trong cái xã hội điên rồ này?"

"Có người đã nói với tôi, phải biết quí trọng bản thân mình." Hayato đan những ngón tay cứng cỏi của mình với Tsuna, thủ thỉ, "Rằng mỗi người sinh ra để được yêu thương. Rằng trên thế giới này, chắc chắn có một người luôn luôn cầu nguyện cho hạnh phúc của họ."

"Người ấy của tôi…. Tôi đã lỡ để vuột mất."

"Nhưng tương lai của cậu, thậm chí còn chưa bắt đầu."

Đến đây, Tsuna mãnh liệt lắc đầu. Đôi mắt to ngân ngấn nước của cậu thành khẩn nhìn Hayato,

_Còn có tớ! Để tớ lo lắng cho cậu!_

Hayato mỉm cười trước tuyên bố đáng yêu này. Nhưng cậu ta cũng lắc đầu, tiếp tục như chưa hề bị cắt ngang.

"Trong lòng cậu cũng có một người. Ở ngay đây," Hayato điểm ngón tay vào giữa ngực cậu bé, nơi trái tim cậu đang đập dồn. "Vậy nên, Tsuna… Làm ơn hãy yêu chính mình hơn một chút. Nếu cậu không thể sống vì mình, thì xin cậu hãy sống vì người ấy, được không?"

Tsuna chỉ có thể ngơ ngác nhìn cậu ta.

"Tôi sẽ đi cùng cậu, đến cùng trời cuối đất, để tìm kiếm người ấy, được không?"

Và rồi Tsuna bật khóc. Những giọt nước mắt khỏe mạnh lăn dài xuống gò má đã phần nào hóp lại vì nghèo túng. Cậu siết thật chặt bàn tay to lớn của Hayato, vùi đầu vào ngực cậu ta, nức nở. Một tiếng nấc rất khẽ có thể được nghe thấy. Cậu thử lại, nỗ lực hơn chút nữa. Nếu đây là tất cả những gì cậu có thể làm vì con người này, cậu nguyện bỏ cả đời này ra để cố gắng cho bằng được. Cổ họng cậu đau thắt lại, nhưng cậu vẫn gồng mình tiếp tục. Cậu thử rồi thử rồi lại thử, cho đến khi những âm tiết vỡ vụn cuối cùng cũng đan xen vào nhau, tạo thành một câu tưởng chừng như vô nghĩa.

Nhưng Hayato lại nghe rất rõ ràng, ba từ quí giá rơi tõm vào lòng mình, chiếm cứ một góc ngay giữa trái tim, và bắt đầu tỏa ánh sáng rực rỡ chiếu rọi cả tâm hồn từ lâu đã quá đỗi già cỗi tăm tối.

.

Tsuna, về phần mình, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy mùa đông cũng có thể ấm áp như vậy.

Vậy nên cậu đã nói, "Cảm ơn Hayato."

**.Epilogue.**

Tôi vẫn tưởng, tôi đã hoàn toàn từ bỏ động lực để 'sống', hi vọng để tìm kiếm tương lai, niềm tin để bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Tôi vẫn tưởng, cuộc đời tôi rồi sẽ mãi là một mùa đông lạnh lẽo, đơn điệu.

Tôi vẫn tưởng, tôi sẽ luôn đơn độc một mình.

Nhưng tôi đã sai rồi.

Nếu có một lúc nào đó tôi chịu mở lòng ra một chút, để đối mặt với thế giới tàn khốc này bằng chính tâm hồn mình, tôi hẳn đã có thể cảm giác được một nguồn nhiệt đang từ từ bao bọc lấy tôi, sưởi ấm cho tôi suốt cả mùa đông hà khắc.

Và khi tôi quay đầu nhìn sang, tôi sẽ thấy Hayato đang rất kiên nhẫn đứng đấy, nắm lấy tay tôi, mỉm cười.

Có lẽ, gặp được cậu ấy, mùa xuân của tôi thật sự đã bắt đầu.

__ __**.End.**__ __

* * *

**Chú thích:**

1. Ulaanbaatar: Thủ đô của Mông Cổ.

2. Credit for information source.

3. Thằng này bị ngọng, nên thay vì phải phát âm là Tsuna, nó lại gọi thành Tuna.

**Notes:**

1. Tôi thật sự cảm thấy rất mâu thuẫn khi viết cái fic này. Ban đầu tôi đã chọn sẵn POV chính là của Tsuna, vì như vậy việc thuật lại những gì đã xảy ra từ sau khi Giotto rời đi, cũng như việc miêu tả cảm xúc của truyện sẽ đơn giản hơn (dù sao thì tôi vẫn cảm thấy gần gũi với Tsuna hơn là Hayato mà). Nhưng dần dà theo mạch phát triển của fic, tôi mới nhận thấy mình đã lầm to.

Bởi lẽ, Tsuna chưa bao giờ là một người có thể khoe ra nỗi đau của mình với người khác – làm sao cậu có thể kể lại câu chuyện đời mình một cách đau khổ tuyệt vọng được? Còn Hayato, vốn là một người tâm tư kín đáo, lại hết lòng che chở Tsuna khỏi mặt xấu xa của thế giới này – cậu ta làm sao có thể đễ Tsuna dễ dàng xuyên qua rào chắn của mình mà cảm nhận nỗi ân hận dày vò đó?

Cho nên, tôi trăn trở băn khoăn, để rồi cho ra một cái fic thật hợp với gam màu xám trắng – một sự hờ hững nhẹ nhàng – như cảm giác tê liệt trước quá nhiều mất mát, khổ đau mà một đứa trẻ phải gánh chịu từ khi còn quá nhỏ như vậy.

2. Tôi vốn đã định sẵn cái kết cho oneshot này – một tình huống cho phép Tsuna gặp lại Giotto. Nhưng một câu chuyện theo hướng 'hiện thực' thế này không có chỗ cho một 'phép màu' nào chen chân vào cả; và do đó, mặc dù tôi đã rất cố gắng, song việc tìm được một lỗ hổng đủ để biến một 'phép màu' thành 'hiện thực' thật sự là một nhiệm vụ quá sức, ít nhất là với trình độ kém cỏi của tôi lúc này.

3. Lại nói về Tsuna, giờ đây khi cậu đã mất tất cả, việc tiếp tục sống đối với cậu chỉ là một điều gì đó rất phù phiếm. Vì cậu lạnh cóng, cậu mệt mỏi, cậu đau khổ, cậu muốn chết. Nhưng như bao người khác, cậu lại không đủ can đảm để tự mình đối mặt với cái chết. Nên cậu vẫn tồn tại, như một linh hồn vất vưởng lưu lạc từ quá khứ; và cậu luôn sẵn sàng buông tay bất kì lúc nào. Cậu có thể yêu bất cứ một người nào khác trừ bản thân mình. Nên Hayato mới cầu xin cậu như vậy, _"Nếu cậu không thể sống vì mình, thì xin cậu hãy sống vì người ấy, được không?"_

Còn về Hayato, khi cậu đã hại chết một người – người mà cậu không bao giờ có cơ hội để hồi đáp nữa – cậu tự nhận bản thân mình không có tư cách được bất kì ai yêu thương nữa. Hơn nữa với óc quan sát của Hayato, một người cứ hay thẫn thờ như Tsuna chắc chắn cũng phải ấp ủ một thứ gì đó – _một ai đó_ – trong lòng. Nên cậu đã đẩy Tsuna ra, và chọn cách tự nguyện làm cái bóng của cậu ấy, mãi yêu thương che chở bảo vệ cậu ấy, rồi lặng lẽ nhìn cậu ấy hạnh phúc đến hết đời. Mặc dù tôi dám cá rằng giữa hai người họ, chắc chắn có một tình cảm nào đó…

Vậy câu hỏi đặt ra là, **"Đến cuối cùng Tsuna đã bật khóc, là vì cảm động, hay vì đau lòng?"**

4. Có lẽ các bạn đều nhận thấy, có một số ý trong fic mang nghĩa 'nước đôi'. Những trường hợp như vậy các bạn có thể tự do suy diễn theo ý mình, cho trí tưởng tượng của mình bay bổng cùng nhân vật. Như bí ẩn về xuất thân của Hayato; hay thậm chí cả những mối 'tình' trong truyện.

Các bạn có thể cho rằng Giotto và Takeshi mới là định mệnh thật sự của Hayato và Takeshi, và hai cậu bé chỉ đến với nhau vì cả hai đều khát cầu một 'sự cứu rỗi'. Nhưng tôi lại cho rằng, hai người ấy chỉ là 'khúc mắt' từ lâu đã tồn tại trong lòng các cậu. Và một khi nút thắt này còn tồn tại, hai cậu không thể nào cho phép bản thân mình mở lòng ra với một ai nữa.

Dù sao tôi vẫn phải thừa nhận, viết cái fic này, tôi thật sự cảm thấy rất có lỗi. Có lỗi với Hayato, có lỗi với Tsuna, có lỗi với Giotto, và đặc biệt có lỗi với Takeshi. Tôi đã không thể nào mang lại hạnh phúc cho bất cứ ai trong số họ…...


End file.
